Roleplay/Season 3
Charlie, Gizmo, and McKenzie have joined the gang! After last season's ending, the agents are up for their biggest missions yet. The PSA is now ready for anything the RPF can throw at them... or are they? #The Worst Wedding Ever Description: ''Charlie, now 21 years old, proposes to McKenzie, which she accepts. But will Brady, who's been given new powers, ruin it all when he captures McKenzie and Gizmo? ''(Complete) #Headquarters Rebuild Description: ''The PSA has to rebuild the PSA HQ, but Herbert sees this as his chance to defeat the PSA once and for all. ''(Complete) #A Deep Dark Secret Description: ''With Gizmo gone haywire, no one can warn Charlie of danger. Little does he know that a bit of his past has found his way to Herbert, and the future will never be the same... ''(Complete) #A Week in the Life of a Rookie Description: ''What is a (not so) normal week like for everyone's (least) favorite secret agent and his puffle, Sock? Not what you'd think! ''(Complete) #Pixie's Jay's Secret Agency Description: ''An amazing secret is revealed about Jay, Puffles, and Guy. They need to travel to a different dimension to defeat that-dimension Kevin! ''(Complete) #Decieved Description: ''The PSA has just received a new recruit! Although the new rookie, Smulley, hasn't had any past agent experiences, he seems to be in tip top shape. The whole agency seems to be admiring him greatly, but Pixie smells something fishy, and it isn't her breath from last night's dinner. ''(Complete) #The Unthinkable Happens Description: ''McKenzie's has been deleted from Club Penguin! Can the PSA manage to recover and save McKenzie's files before it's too late? ''(Complete) #You're Fired Description: ''After Rookie burns down the Plaza, Pixie decides to fire him, but can Charlie get his job back? ''(Complete) #The EmPercy Strikes Back Description: ''Samantha Perkinson, a celebrity from the other half of the island, is coming too visit Club Penguin for her World Tour! But the agents don't suspect that Percy will try to destroy them, especially not with half of Em's body... ''(Complete) #ADL's Pie is Yummy Description: Rookie eats ADL's pie, so ADL tries to kill him, when all heck breaks lose. (Complete) #Evil Gary Description: After Gary is turned evil, the PSA must track him down and turn him good again before it's too late. (Complete) #Revealations Description: Who is the masked figure? Why does he keep following Charlie? Why is Smulley always late? All will be revealed! (Complete) #Operation Blackout: The Musical Description: Herbert plans to block out the sun again to refreeze the island, but this time, in song. (Complete) #Rope Snakes Description: ''An unknown enemy takes drastic risks to keep Hailey from ruining their evil plan, including impersonating Hailey's sister and unleashing deadly rope snakes. ''(Complete) #ADL's Hawaiian Vacation Description: ADL takes a vacation to Hawaii, but Rookie and Charlie decide to tag along. Will this vacation go as planned? (Complete) #The Confrontation Description: ''The time has come for Charlie to finally face his father. With his friends at his side, Charlie is ready to have the biggest fight of his life, but is he ready? ''(Complete) #Kidnaped Description: ''When Lego kidnaps Eagles in an attempt to steal Cadence from him, chaos is sure to ensue. ''(Complete) #Eagles' Wedding Description: Eagles finally marries Cadence, but will Lego seek revenge on Eagles after his defeat in Kidnapped? (Complete) #Free Pizza Description: ''When Look gets a new job at the Pizza Parlor, what's the worst that could happen? ''(Complete) #Rumour Has It Description: Look starts spreading a rumour about Locy and Rookie around the PSA, but could he be telling the truth?! (Complete) #There Has Been a Death?! Description: ''After a hard fall, Sensei is missing and presumed dead. Charlie, however, has found Sensei alive, but has no way to communicate with the agents! ''Violent Thread (Complete) #Puffles the Dad Description: ''Lily finally lays her eggs, but the RPF for some reason seems to be after them! Can the PSA protect the eggs until they hatch? Is McKenzie keeping something from Charlie? ''(Complete) #This is Our Future? Part 2: Kevin's Escape Description: ''Kevin escapes the dimension he was trapped in, and Future Gary comes back to prevent a paradox that kills the agency. Future Gary can guide them through it, since he lived through it, but will he discover the difference between what's right and what will save them? ''(Complete) Category:Roleplay